Previously, many types of padlocks and security devices have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to indicate that the padlock had not been tampered with or the security breached.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date1,367,647WashburnFeb. 8, 19213,572,063FooteMar. 23,19713,863,468BachFeb. 4, 19754,555,920StanichDec. 3, 19855,543,665DemarcoAug. 6, 19966,058,745SanchezMay 9, 2000Des.426,763Adler et al.Jun. 20, 20006,527,312 B1Jackovino et al.Mar. 4, 20037,044,512 B1MorenoMay 16, 20067,063,362 B1LiroffJun. 20, 2006
U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,063 issued to Foote is for a tamper-proof seal retaining lock formed on one wall with a channel plate having an opening registering with the lock keyway. The channel plate holds over the keyway and a portion of a sealing element. As to long as the sealing element remains intact and in position it is impossible to gain access to the lock keyway.
Bach in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,468 discloses a security casing for a padlock having a bottom, two side walls and two end walls conforming to the body of the padlock. A pair of flexible tongues protect the lock at the end walls with each having a hole for receiving a padlock shackle. A mark on one of the walls identifies each casing.
Stanich in U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,920 teaches a padlock cover molded in one rigid piece and open at the back. The cover has a cylindrical inner wall for holding the body of a padlock. At the top of one side of the inner wall and the outer side wall have a vertically aligned opening for passing one leg of the padlock shackle. At the top of the opposite side of the inner wall and the outer wall each have a vertically aligned slot which are open at the back for passing the opposite leg of the padlock shackle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,665 issued to Demarco is for an electrical switch which includes a key for its operation. The key includes a code which is specific to a specific switch. The switch includes illumination for the key code, also a scanning device for reading the key code, electronic circuits for comparing the key code with the proper key code for that specific lock, and responding to a correct key by allowing the switch to close electrically. If an incorrect key is used the switch prevents the lock from closing electrically and turns on an alarm.
Sanchez in U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,745 discloses a padlock cover assembly for use in latching and locking doors which includes a cover with a peripheral wall. The cover is pivotally mounted to a pivot base which is pivotally mounted to a door member. As the cover is pivoted to advance the padlock to the closed condition the pawl extends interlocking with the shackle of the padlock. An access opening is formed in the peripheral wall of the cover to provide access to a keyhole in the padlock.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,512 B1 of Moreno is for a single-use security bar having an elongated bar, a support assembly and a receiving bracket. The seal has matching identification codes on all individual parts and electrical means for determining severance of the bar.
Jackovino et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,312 B1 teaches a seal for a container. The seal is banana shaped and is inserted over a container handle to make it impossible to move the handle without breaking the seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,362 B1 of Liroff discloses a cargo seal assembly for maintaining doors on a cargo container. The seal is comprised of an elongated flexible segment which surrounds the lock rods and latch. A lock body is attached to the flexible material segment from its operative position. As such unauthorized access to the interior of the container can only be accomplished by destructive separation of the invention.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited design U.S. Pat. No. Des.426,763 issued to Adler et al.